1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit package.
2. Description of Related Art
Integrated circuits (ICs) are typically located within a package that is soldered or socketed to a printed circuit board. The IC package may have contacts that extend from the package and are soldered or plugged into a socket of the board. The contacts are coupled to the integrated circuit by internal routing and wiring within the package. Some of the contacts are dedicated to electrical power and ground. The remaining contacts are dedicated to the input/output (I/O) signals of the IC. Integrated circuits are continually being developed with more and more functions. The additional functions typically require more power that must be provided by the integrated circuit package. Increasing the power provided by an integrated circuit package is typically accomplished by increasing the number of contacts dedicated to power and ground. Increasing the number of contacts increases the size and cost of the package. It would be desirable to provide an integrated circuit package that receives power through means other than the conventional contacts of the package.